i_will_return_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Winchester (the undying)
'THE MAN FROM THE FUTURE ' Samuel Winchester was borne, May 27th, 2013, to a seemingly modest family in Carson City Nevada. His mother, Laura Swanson, was not only a faithful wife, but she was a loving mother, a fantastic homemaker, and what the blacks refer to as “a freak in the bed”. Samuel’s father, Dick Winchester, was a blue collar man who worked on A/C units from home for a small company in Carson. Just a small family living a wonderful, normal life; or so most people thought. Because in reality, Dick was a government counter spy. He tracked and killed those who fought against mother liberty, and was determined to rid the world of freedom haters. Laura, who seems innocent enough, was a weapons specialist for the FBI. Trained in all forms of combat, her job took her to faraway lands, and put her in the line of fire more often than most people use a can opener. That means a lot; she was shot at a lot. The two met in a small cantina in Mazatlan Mexico, Laura had just finished extinguishing a well-known cocaine dealer on the outskirts of town, and Dick, was washing the mud and blood off of his shoes after a rather difficult assassination of Muhadmaut Alduzanitini. He was a terrorist. And no that’s not racism it’s just a part of the story. Sitting alone at the bar, Laura saw Dick limp into the cantina from the back; Dick ordered a drink, sat across the bar, and then their eyes met. Both of them were still shaking form adrenalin, and the intense dopamine high, and the next thing they knew they were bumping uglys in a dirty Mexican cantina mop closet. 9 months later Samuel was born, Laura retired to be a house wife, and Dick asked for a desk job. With the discovery of aliens back in the 40’s, there was a race to discover everything they could about alien technology. So, Dick’s new job was to analyze alien equipment and determine its use. Most of the stuff he was given were classified as alien sex toys, but one fateful day, a year after Sam’s birth, Dick discovered something out of the ordinary but would never get the information to the government. Because Dick discovered an Anti-material, who dangit, gama volverizer. In short he pressed a button and created a black hole. The black hole consumed their home, and transported the family to another dimension. Dick survived the trip, but, like any good Disney movie, Dick found Laura’s dead body holding the bruised and beaten Sam in her arms. Knowing there was no way to get back to their home, Dick became a farmer and raised the boy the best he could in the new strange land. Dick taught Sam everything he knew about fighting and surviving in the wild, along with a few CIA spy secrets. Sam, being a clever boy, discovered some things on his own, and soon became a skilled hunter at a rather young age, and friend to the animals of the wild. Dick died on Sam’s 23rd birthday; Sam buried his father and decided to try his luck as an adventurer. The Undying Plucked from his home land and cast into a strange new plane, Sam Winchester tries to make the best of his new found situation. His years of experience in the wild have taught him about adapting and changing to the ever unforgiving surroundings that lay before him, and this situation was no different; other than the fact that he had no idea where the fuck had had landed. Fortunately for him, his skill and knowledge of nature checks, would help greatly in his survival; (along with a secret only few knew about). As the trials and tribulations of the new world begin to wear on Sam, he begins to change. In the past, he has faced formidable foes, some from the wild, and others from Supernatural origins, but he has never met a foe he couldn’t defeat; but it seems this new world had an effect on Sam that would change him for good. After careening through space and time, Sam has developed an innate ability against the demons of the underworld, and now poses more of a threat to them, than they do to the planet. Armed, not only with weapons of great power, but also new found abilities, Sam fights his way through hordes of his new found enemy and seems to do so without doubt, fear, or thought of his own life. Category:People